


The fall of a beta male

by EvilliousIsMyAesthetic



Category: Evillious Chronicles, Vocaloid
Genre: F/M, Mental Instability, Panic Attacks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-07 05:54:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26468281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvilliousIsMyAesthetic/pseuds/EvilliousIsMyAesthetic
Summary: The title says it all lol.This is a reflection of Kaspar Blankenheim's final days.In a point it's a bit horny and let's thank Mayrana for not having a Khriemilde x Kaspar moment.Thank you Mayrana.
Relationships: Kaspar Blankenheim/Margarita Blankenheim
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5
Collections: Union Server of Evillious 24 hour ficjam





	The fall of a beta male

**Author's Note:**

> TW for graphic description of panic attacks and poor health condition

I lock up the door in my basement  
leaving out a deep sigh, my muscles relax for a bit.

"Santa Claus!"  
That voice makes an echo, for a moment I don't understand where it's coming from.  
I frantically turn my head around in every direction, my vision blurred.  
Can it be _her?_  
No, it cannot be; this _definitely_ isn't the voice of a woman.  
"Sorry, sir, I can't wait all day, can you please receive me?"

I breathe in mold-scented air and try to focus.  
My vision is now clear:  
a black-haired man in fancy attire was waiting in front of a large table full of different objects: drafts of unsigned building projects by famous architects, jewels of royal families (apperently on that table you could also find one of the probably many necklaces of the Daughter of Evil as well, at least according to some historical accounts), famous original paintings and other kinds of art pieces stolen by my co-workers, different kinds of medicine and poison and books, _many books._

I come back to reality.  
"Pardon me for the dreadful waiting sir, were you looking for something in particular?"  
"Yes, I would like that golden ring with a pearl over there for my concubine.", the man says pointing on the object he wishes for.  
"That would be five thousand ev."  
The man ponders for a moment, that ring surely is expensive, isn't it?

"I take it."  
There I see the gentleman hurriedly pulling something from out of his pocket, lending it to me.  
It's cheque, a cheque worth a fair ten thousand ev.  
I shakingly grasp it.

"Thank you sir, I will refund you soon."

"It's my pleasure, reverend Santa Claus."

The guest, bowing down to me, stealthily stores the necklace in his pocket exactly where the cheque previously was while I open the door for him.  
"Have a good day sir."

He's gone, my hands still trembling.

I put the cheque in my inside my mantle while looking around as she can be anywhere and I've started to become paranoid since I've started my illicit activity, at least illicit for _her._

I get out of the basement as well.

Well, it's time for some Fine, I guess.  
The pack has always been in the same place: that way it would have been easier to find it whenever I had needed it.  
I take one to the terrace in the upper floor.  
From there, you can have a nice view of the town. It's so peaceful.

Stretching my arms, I put one cigarette in my mouth while sitting on the gold-refined armchair I bought for this place some years ago.

_Too bad I will have to sell this too very soon._

I deeply breathe in and out, smell of licorice smoke feels the air.

Damn...  
I love it, Eleanor advised me pretty well back then.  
Such a delicious taste.

I take another deep blow.

"Second, Dealer."  
I wince, reflectively grasping the outcrops on the side of the chair, heart in my throat.  
I-  
No no, it can't be.  
Was I found out already?  
No.  
No.

I start to feel heat beneath my shoulders, heat of rough hands.

I see where this is coming from.

"Sixth, Venom."  
"Exactly, I see you knowest me so well."  
"Why have you come here?"

"...I have no reason in particular with this visit leaving aside friendly conversation.

How are you?"

He looks like he has hesitated a bit, upon giving this answer...or maybe it's just my imagination.

Either way...  
"I'm fine. What about you?"  
"As well. I give my thanks for your concern.  
Anyway...are you making plans for yet another party?"

"Why, of course. Whatever happens in my life I won't ever give up on my cigarettes and my ladies, they keep me going.", I smile confidently and proudly as I say so, as I continue consuming my fine cigarette.

"I see, you never change.  
By the way, my friend, you should stop wearing this mask all the time.", he says as he pulls my black mask down, exposing my face.

"I certainly don't know why you're doing this but whatever you're doing you don't need to, you are protected by us..."

I don't know why, but this speech sounds so inauthentic to me for some reason.

"Ok...", of course I hide my true reasons for wearing a mask.  
"One day, I would really like to share a meal with you, _the soon_ _er the better."_

For some reason, I feel like he has emphasized his final words.

"Whatever, fine."  
"Well, se you soon then."  
He's gone too.

People sometimes just love to disturb other people's privacy for the sake of it and I feel that's the case with Sixth, Venom this time.

I take one last blow, finally finishing my cigarette.  
I stretch my arms once again; now I have to prepare for today's party: defrosting the champagne, preparing the snacks, the cigars, the lights, the atmosphere and the music just how I like it, and _of course_ my own attire.

It's 11 pm, the girls arrive on time.  
Today Kriemhilde is particularly lovely with her bright green high-cut dress that leaves her legs exposed and her shiny perfectly- ironed blonde hair. I think I'm going to have her tonight...  
As usual we drink, smoke and eat merrily enjoying our company and good laughs but I desire for _more._  
I take Kriemhilde by her wrist and give her a kiss to which she responds by gently caressing my hair and kissing me back with even more passion. As tension rises up, I grasp her little breasts, preparing for the moment but... I hear the doorbell ringing, I have to go.  
I sigh.  
Who could it possibly passing here so late at night, I wonder?

"Don't worry, dear, we will continue later.", I wink at my sexy mistress and run straight torwards the doorstep.

"Who are you? And why would you bother A BUSY MARQUIS such as me so late at night?"

"Greetings, 'Santa Claus', or should I say, 'Second, Dealer'?"  
I lift up my gaze and...  
I get pale.

At last  
It was her.

"G-g-r-reatings, miss El-luka."  
I feel my feet falling down to the ground as I say that, realizing my moment has come at last.

"Just let me in, I have a lot of things to discuss with you."  
She gets in taking me by the hand and leading me to a room devoid of people.

"Close the door."  
I do just that as I start hyperventilating.

"You betrayed us.", she starts while I sit on the couch.  
"What do you mean?"  
I say with a low voice.  
"Silence, you know what this is all about and, foremost, look at me. Show some respect."

I use all my strength to lift my gaze up, my whole body trembling. Guess the party is over now, or even _my life._  
But.  
In that moment a thought pops out in my mind.  
What if I tried to defend myself?  
Like...  
Pretending I didn't do anything?  
After all, she doesn't have any real proof of her claims...does she?  
I've always acted in the shadows, making sure no one could see me while I would gain money for the black markets behind Përe Noel shoulders.

"I'm sorry, miss Elluka..."  
I look at her with a fake aggressive look.  
"I really don't know what you're talking about, could you please elaborate?"

"You were entrusted with the management of a black market in order to make the monopoly of a cure for a manifactured disease we would have unleashed in the town very soon, giving the 80% of the profit of such market to us."  
She takes a moment of pause, sitting on a chair herself, perhaps to be at the same level as me who is sitting on the couch.  
"Instead.  
I found out you have been taking all the profit of such market for yourself, _for your own benefit_.  
This is unacceptable, mr. Blankenheim."

I knew it.  
How was I found out?  
How is it possible?  
WhatcanIdowhatcanIdowhat-  
This is the end, I will lose everything: my money, my fortune, my house, my ladies, my cigarettes, I will be alone with that creep I have of a wife, or worse I wil die-  
...  
I breath in.  
I must calm down.  
I still can try to defend myself.  
I must show confidence even though my heart can't stop racing.  
I must defend what I have, now or never.

I stand up, pointing my finger at my master.  
"If you are right, then show me the truth of your claims."  
At this, Elluka bursts laughing.  
"Ahahahahahahahahah, my dear marquis, haven't you understood that we have eyes _everywhere_?"

She stands up, waving her hands dramatically.  
"Day by day, we're more and more crawling into the very core of the affairs of this continent. We have unimaginable power and _you_ think you could ever escape from our grasp, all the more staying more next to us than many other people?  
Ahahahahahahahahah, you're such a fool."

"Wait but-"  
"Just know every action has its own retribution.  
You will face punishment, and there is no way you can stop your inevitable fate.  
Just you wait, I remind you once again: we have eyes all across the continent."

The hoodied woman exits the door and I start seeing black.  
...  
...  
The sun has risen again, I feel like my head is exploding.  
I can't stop thinking at what has just happened.  
What will happen to me?  
Will I lose everything then?  
Will I die?  
Will Elluka kill me?

I midlessly walk back and forward across the corridor, I'm not able to do anything else.  
How much time has passed?  
It's midday already and I'm not hungry.  
...  
...  
Six more hours.  
I can't move out of the corridor, I can't do anything else, I feel alone.   
...  
...  
Six more hours.  
It's midnight. I should head to sleep, I held no party today, I simply could not do it this time.  
I can't sleep, my muscles are all tense, my breath frantic, my heart exploding.  
This panic won't cease, it feels like the Hellish Yard.

"My prince..."  
Oh...it's her, my strange wife.  
Why in the world did she come to _my room without my permission._  
"What do you want? Why are you in my room?"  
She sits next to me, holding me tight as I try to push her away.  
"I was hearing strange noises coming from this room so I came to check in...are you ok, sweetheart?

"Yes, I need to be alone, go away."

"Sure but, why are you not sleeping? That's unusual of you and I see you shaking...are you sure you are ok?"

"I'm just a bit worried about work, that's it, no big deal."

"Ok, sweet. Perhaps, should I call my dad to check on you?"

That actually sounds like a good idea, the fact I have trouble breathing is definitely not good.

"Yeah, you can do that."  
She smiles.  
"For sure, dear."  
My wife exits the room.  
...  
...  
I haven't slept a wink.  
I feel exhausted and I'm still shaking, I ate only one slice of bread.

Maybe...I was thinking....  
I shouldn't let myself spiral into this despair.  
I should throw a party with more food, more wine, more Fine, more cigars, more women. Even better, I will throw the biggest party in Elphegort inviting the most beautiful ladies.  
Yes.  
That's what I will do for my birthday.  
It's going to be in four days.  
...  
...  
I had a beautiful night, everyone is asleep but I just can't.  
I just want to throw up. I feel so bad, I can't stop shaking.  
...  
...  
It's my third day not sleeping at all and my wife's father comes into mg room; he says I suffer from insomnia and panic attacks; now I have a prescription for sleep-inducing herbs.

The man gets out of my room, my wife comes in in his place.  
She says that she will help me sleep, she will save me and ease all my worries.  
"In a dream you just forget of your worries, right?", she says.  
Whatever...I mean, she might be a freak but I appreciate the thought.  
...  
...  
Tomorrow will be my birthday.  
I'm sending invites all across Elphegort.  
I should be happy, but in reality I've never been so miserable: I'm scared to die pretty soon; maybe Marx was right...I should have never gotten in league with Përe Noel, never.  
I knew better but I needed money: her family fortune wasn't enough.

Either way I must smile and have fun, that way maybe I will feel better.  
...  
...  
Today I have not slept either.  
I can't believe I'm getting odd like my own wife ahah.  
The doctor's methods have not worked in the slightest, I still can't stop shaking.  
But I must resist, tomorrow I will have a great time.  
...  
...  
It's my birthday today and I feel nice: thirty women are now in my mansion and Eleanor is as beautiful as ever.  
We're having champagne, wine, cigars and maybe I feel better. I say more: even if Përe Noel sent someone to kill me now, I would not care.  
...  
...  
It's 1 a.m.  
Eleanor and I are cuddling and kissing passionately.  
When I avert my gaze, I'm shocked to see my wife in front of me in this moment.  
I'm embarrassed, Eleanor giggles;  
On the other hand, she's not angry or embarassed at all...as always, despite everything she has seen that I've done.

That's odd, she's all odd.

She smiles at me while lending some toasts with trauben jam.  
"I prepared something to help you sleep. Please accept it as a gift for your birthday, darling.", she says.

I personally don't understand how some toasts with jam would ever help me sleep, but nonetheless it's worth a try; besides, I really would love sleeping after four sleepless nights and right now I have _business to do with Eleanor and I want her out of the way._

"Oh, thank you, this is really appreciated."

She bows, exiting the room.

"You're welcome, my prince."

"Ahahahah, your wife is really something special, isn't she?"  
Eleanor points out.  
"Indeed...  
by the way, do you want to consume this gift with me, splendid?"

That's what a gentleman does, right?

"Why not? Worse off, we will merrily sleep together."  
She childishly giggles with a smile I just adore.

We share the snack...it tastes pretty good and after that we continue with our...activity.

Sadly though, after only ten minutes I start feeling dizzy, my lover feels the same too, clinging to my body as she starts losing her senses.

I also lie on the bed.  
For the first time in many years, I feel...peace.  
I am currently unable to think about anything: no more worries, no more fear in sight.

Finally, after years of worrying and after the last four days of torture I will be able to sleep, and maybe, as you said, in a dream I will forget all my worries.

Thank you, Margarita.  
  



End file.
